Talk:Nephilim Physiology/@comment-5194375-20120721012508
popular mythos - oh and rider jones there were angels before the bible was written in arabic culture. Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged, is known in Modern Hebrew translation as Mered HaNephilim (מרד הנפילים, literally: the revolt/rebellion of the Nephilim) In the film The Devil's Tomb, Nephilim are portrayed as corrupted, fallen angels. The Nephilim figure prominently in the Madeleine L'Engle novel Many Waters, primarily in an antagonistic role. The Nephilim are featured in the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices book series by Cassandra Clare as the offspring of angels and humans also known as "shadowhunters". In Tom Egeland's book Gospel of Lucifer, Nephilim are referred to as mysterious extraterrestrials who came to the earth over 5000 years ago, to help us advance as societies by teaching us maths, physics and technology. Author Richard Kadrey's "Sandman Slim" series feature a main character by the name of Stark (aka Sandman Slim) who discovers his magic and healing ability are the result of being a Nephilim. In the 2004 British TV series Hex, the main antagonist, Azazeal, is part of the Nephilim and can only show his true demonic form when gaining strength through performing ritual sacrifices with willing participants. In the video game El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron, the Nephilim are depicted as semi-humanoid, blob-like creatures that enjoy frolicking through the Tower of Babel. This belies their true nature, as the Nephilim are slowly consuming one another, growing more monstrous and threatening to consume the world. Enoch, the main character, must return the creatures to oblivion by purifying the souls of the Fallen Angels that parented them. In the novel Angelology by Danielle Trussoni, Nephilim appear as the antagonists to a group of Angelologists, people who study angels, and the battle between the two groups is to gain control of a powerful, sacred object. In the Fallen novels by Lauren Kate, a Nephilim is any person with angel DNA. The Nephilim featured in the novels attend Shoreline school near Mendocino, California, and have not yet made their final choice between good and evil. In the post-apocalyptic video game Darksiders, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (referred to as War, Death, Fury, and Strife) are shown to be Nephilim and are the last of their kind after the Nephilim suffered devastating casualties during a war between Heaven and Hell centuries prior to the main storyline. The Nephilim are portrayed as tall, muscular demigods capable of incredible power, such as shapeshifting into giant demons and possessing incredible advanced weaponry. In the books by Becca Fitzpatrick, Hush, Hush, Crescendo and Silence, fallen angels, Nephils and Nephilim are mentioned, as the main characters and conflicts form around these terms. In Thomas Sniegoski's book series The Fallen and the mini-series based on the books, Nephilim are referred to as the children of fallen angels and human women, who are eventually responsible for protecting the world from impending darkness. The second and third Prophecy movies deal with fallen angels and one of the Nephilim.needed In the video game Diablo III, the term Nephalem is used to describe the extremely powerful offspring of commingling Angels and Demons, who created the world as a sanctuary from the Eternal Conflict. In Bryan Davis's novel series Dragons in Our Midst and Oracles of Fire, the Nephillim were offspring of fallen angels, known as Watchers, and human women. They were large in stature and evil in nature. In Champions Online, Nephilims are half angel and half demon enemies, lead by their leader Therakiel